The Woman who Fell
by BabyNTrenchcoat
Summary: The doctor finds herself in the land of hyrule. No tardis, no sonic and no way off the planet. Not to mention an alien out to eridicate the hylian race, will she be able to find a way to keep Hyrules History on track? Or will this prove too much of a challenge? (Story is better then summary- give it a chance gurantee youll be hooked by the first chapter!)
1. The Beginning

Chapter 1: The Beginning

It was a sunny Wednesday afternoon, the young Hylian plopped down on his bed and stretched his arms out to the side. He had finished up his daily jobs and decided to take a well deserved nap.

 **Knock..Knock..Knock..**

Link let out a sigh, he pushed himself to his feet and walked over to the door. _'It's probably one of the kids'_ he thought to himself as he opened the door.

Standing on the other end of the door was a tall figure dressed in torn and tattered clothing. The person looked to be wearing some sort of armor, however they were also wearing a cloak so it was a bit hard to tell. The figure also wore a blank black mask which completely covered their face. Before any words were spoken the figure pointed a plasma plistol in Link's face, not that Link knew what it was, but the way the figure held it seemed very threatening.

Link backed away as the masked figure enter his house. The two stared at each other, the room was so silent, one would hear a pen drop.

"Who are you?" Link finally asked the stranger after a long moment of silence.

"No one important" the person said, their voice was a deep almost robotic sounding. The pistol began to glow a yellow color, and make a low humming sound.

Link had to do something, anything, he had a feeling that what ever this person wanted, it wasnt good.

 **The humming got louder...**

 _He was running out of time..._

That was when the most unexpected thing happened. Something came crashing through the ceiling, both Link and the stranger lept back out of sheer surprise.

The object that came crashing down, suddenly jumped up to its feet, thats when Link realized it was...a woman??? She had short blonde hair and what he would describe as a cute nose. She was as well wearing some tattered and torn clothing.

The woman smiled as her and Link's eyes met, her eyes were a shade of green that reminded Link of a lush field of grass. "Why 'ello there-- soo sorry about the intrusion, i promise i will fix that..." The woman said as she pointed to the hole in the ceiling, she had an accent that of which sounded similar to the royal family. The woman glanced around the room. "Juding by the lack of televisions and eletronical devices id say either the past orrr- oooh pointy ears" The woman said as she noticed Links ears. "So not earth...something new... i love new things" She grinned

The stranger made a coughing noise, causing the woman to spin around and finally take notice to the stranger.

"oh hello, hello--ah a plasma pistol, not so lovely-- also not so much a plasma pistol, it has the skeletal structure of one, however it looks modified. Normally plasma pistols glow a blue in color" The woman then pointed to the strangers wrist. "and a vortex manipulator-- nasty way to time travel...so your not from around here- and your clearly not from the Time Agency..they shut down in the 52nd century" she said as she turned to Link, who just stared at her blankly, only understanding about 10% of what she was talking about.

"Oh sorry, im probably just speaking jibberish to you arent I. Say what was your name again?"

"Link"

"Ahh pleasure to meet you Link" The woman said with a grin. "Say...are you a doctor Link?"

He shook his head "no"

"Shame...Im looking for a doctor" The woman said.

"Who the hell are you?" The stranger interrupted

The woman lifted her eyebrow and scoffed. " **Excuse** me, how utterly rude. You clearly see im having a conversation"

The stranger tilted its head slightly, completely baffled that the woman had to nerve to snap at him while he held a gun in her face.

She turned back to Link "im so terribly sorry, we will finish this conversation later" She said as she then turned back toward the stranger. "Right then, back to you, what was your question?"

"Who the hell are you?!" The stranger raised his voice, now getting annoyed with the blonde haired woman.

"Im...im...-- ooh drat! It was right there, right on the tip of my..." She grabbed her tongue and turned to Link for an answer.

"..tongue..?"

"Tongue! Yes, that's it-- smart lad. I knew it liked you" She said with a wink and she turnes back to the stranger. "Sorry, i had it then i lost it-- same question, back at you!"

"My name is Basol, im fr--"

"Im sorry, did you say basil??" The woman asked

"So you were named after a spice?" Link added

"Wha- No! Basol" The stranger repeated

"Basil???" Asked the woman.

"Basol!!" The stranger said louder and more annoyed

"So Basil?" Link said, the woman glanced and gave him a grin. She had a feeling she was going to like this lad.

"Enough!!" The stranger shouted.

"okay no need to get your knickers in a twist- okay Basil, so tell me, what are you doing on this planet- also, question 2, no B-- its bothering me...why the mask, what are you hiding??" She asked as her and the stranger stared at each other. After a moment she added on "oi, come on now, if your going to threaten us, at least let us see your cowardly face"

The stranger paused, then reached up and pulled the mask down, revealing a green face covered in scales, the creature was that of the reptilian family. One that the female was familiar with.

"Silurian eh?... well you are worlds away from your home, so Basil what brings you here to the land of...of-" she looks over at Link.

"Hyrule" He quickly added

"Nothing that concerns you" The stranger growled

"Yes it does concern me, because you came to a planet worlds and time away from where you belong, and- and you have a weapon which you are using to threaten the life of someone decent, so yes, the matter does very much concern me" She responded "Now lets try that again, why are you here?"

Basol stared at her for a moment "Ive come to eridicate the hylian race"

"Oh really? and how do you plan on doing that exactly?? Killing them off one at a time??"

Basol scoffs "No... i studied the history of the Hylian race, and with my vortex manipulator i came to the most important moment of their history...a tipping point if you will"

"Right, so what does that have to do with my good friend Link over here hrm?" She asks

"your 'friend' happens to be a very important figure in time and without him the Hylians will fail in the fight against the darkness, and their race will fall"

"So...mass genocide, as well as planning on changing major events in time... alright, so your intentions are very much not good" The woman thought out loud.

"You talk too much.." The stranger said as he pointed the gun in the womans face

"oooh you are making a huge mistake" she said as she started searching the pockets of her pants and jacket "you do not want to make me crossed" she adds on as she pats herself down one last time, then she lets out a groan. "ugghh- empty pockets?! I hate empty pockets!" she complains "right then- new plan.."

The stranger tilted its head, the woman quickly reached to her left where a small sack of flour lay on a counter top, grabbing the flour she brought the sack up and slammed it into the strangers face, causing the sack to burst open and create a cloud of flour. Link took the opportunity to grab a frying pan and smack the stranger over the head. Basol stumbled back as he clutched his head.

"Run!" Both Link and the woman said in unison, and both quickly made their way out the door and lept over the deck.

The nameless woman landed gracefully on her feet, Link tucked and rolled as he hit the ground and jumped to his feet as well..

The two met each others gazes, then they both let out a small laugh. "That was bloody brilliant"

"Thanks, your not too bad yourself...so we should totally run, yeah?" Link asked

"Most definitely, that will not keep him distracted long"

"Right-- this way!" Link said as he grabbed her wrist and made a mad dash toward the forest. The easiest place to hide and loose their attacker.

Link was sitting on the ground leaning aginst a tree, watching as the blonde lady paced back and fourth, she was speaking more jibberish, and he was attempting to follow along.

"So we have a not so very nice alien hunting you down trying to change all of history-- well at least this planets history, which could very much have a negative impact on all of time-- i have no sonic, no tardis--" she let out a gasp as she came to the sudden realization "My tardis-- i fell out while the engines were phasing, which means-- im trapped here-- okay focus on one problem at a time, its not the end of the world-- although on second thought it might be" She stopped pacing and turned the Link. "Right then, main goal, we need to put a stop to Basil"

Link nodded. "Right...so how do we stop it? It..er...he had one of those...things in his hand, it seemed very threatening"

"The plasma gun.. right i remember... okay new plan--we need to get that weapon from him before he changes too much and alters the course of history. You, me, a tiny village on a planet thats not that technologically advanced fighting against an alien with a vortex mainpulator and a modified plasma gun..."

"what could **possibly** go wrong.."

"Right then, lets make a plan..." The woman said with a grin and she sat down across from the Hylian and the two of them began to formulate their next move...


	2. The Trap

Chapter 2: The Trap..

The eccentric woman, and the tall young Hylian stood behind a large bolder which rested near a clearing. The blonde lady began to climb up the bolder which only stood a few feet taller than the both of them. "Right then, remember the plan?" She asked as she reached the top of the bolder.

"Yes...no...not really-- we never really came up with a plan...just pieces of one" Link said as he looked up at the woman.

"exactly, all of my best plans were never planned- you know what they say, all the best plans are improvised" She said as she dusted her hands off on her pants.

"...no...i can honestly say ive never heard that one before" He mumbled, then a thought hit him. "oh um, ma'am you never told me your na-"

"Why do you keep calling me ma'am??" She asked as she raised an eyebrow at the young man

He paused and scratched his head a bit. "um...because you're a woman"

She gasped "i **am**?? really?!" She gained a slight grin. "Does it suit me?" she asked

Link stared at her, not knowing how exactly to answer that. "i mean...how do you not know what you look like?"

"Oi, i was a tall white haired scotsman half an hour ago" He continued to stare so she waved her hands as she added "regeneration, its a time lord thing-- right then! Down to buisness" She claps her hands then spins around and looks around. The bolder she stood atop was in the back of a clearing, which only stretched out about 10 feet. They were probably a good 20 minutes from the entrance of Faron Woods. "Oi! Basil!! Over here!!" The lady screamed as loud as she could. "That should get his attention" She spoke in a much lower tone.

 ** _A short bit of time later..._**

 **Crunch...**

The masked stranger stepped on a branch as he stepped into the clearing.

"Oi, about time" The lady declared as she hopped off the bolder "dontcha know its rude to keep someone waiting, i mean ive only been shouting your name for the last six minutes"

"You are becoming a real pain" Basol stated as he walked over to her, stopping only a few feet away. He had his ' _not so plasma_ ' plasma gun pointed at her.

"Again with the gun, its **always** a gun, why do they always use guns" she uttered.

"My best guess is you as well are not of this world, so killing you will, well that'll just be a pleasure"

"If you plan to kill me then at least answer a few of my questions before you do- why are you trying to kill off an entire race? Whats the reasoning? Orders? Revenege perhaps?" As she was talking she slowly began stepping to her left.

"They killed my people" The stranger hissed "in the future, they invaded our planet... they slaughtered my people as they took over our lands"

The woman narrowed her eyes slightly as she stared into the mans eyes. "Nooo- your lying, don't you dare lie to me, don't even think for a second your capable of such a thing... No...more like the other way around.. am i right?" As she asked the man remain silently. "So what, you invaded their planet...and you lost? Is Basil a big fat sore loser??" The woman mocked

"I bet you think your soooo clever dont you?"

"So what, you tried invading the planet and failed. So your solution is to just click the delete button and make them all vanish? What does that even solve" She finally came to a stop, she had walked a large cirlce around the man and now he stood with his back to the bolder.

"The reasoning is far more than you could comprehend"

"I'd think you'd find that i can comprehend alot more than you'd imagine, either way im not going to let you get away with it"

Basol chuckled "and what exactly are you going to do to stop me?"

She shook her head. "Im not going to do a thing...but he might" She said as she pointed to the top of the bolder.

Basol paused, then he looked up..

 **BAM**

Standing ontop of the bolder was Link, who had dropped a head sized rock on Basol's face just as he looked up. This time it did more than only stun him a moment, this time Baol collapsed to the ground. His hand flung from his hand and skid along the ground to the womans feet, she wasted no time in grabbing the weapon.

By the time Basol was able to get back to his feet, Link had joined the woman, now standing by her side. She was aiming the gun toward the alien.

"Oooh, lookit that" she said. "now the tables have turned"

"Your not going to shoot me" He retorted.

"You certain about that one Basil? Because I'll be honest with you, I haven't the slightest clue as to who I am. I'm still cooking, I could be the mercy type, or hell maybe im the type that'll end you right here, right now" Basol lifted his hand to the vortex manipulator "No- Don't do that--" A blue looking electricity danced around the man, and within seconds he was gone. "Noo! ugggh" she groaned

Link stared in amazement. "whoa where did he go???"

"Hes gone, teleported to what i presume is his own time..."

"I assume thats not the last well see of him.." Link thought out loud

"Right then, we need to prepare for when he comes back- but first!" She turns to the lad. "are you a strong lad??"

"Well i am a farm hand for--"

"Perfect! Because i need you to catch me!"

"why are you going to jump??" He asked

"Close-- nope- im going to faint"

Before he could ask any more questions the woman suddenly fell into Link, who stumbled but was able to keep his balance as he caught her. He stared down at the odd woman... well... now what was he supposed to do?


	3. The Doctor

Chapter 3: The Dcotor

The woman suddenly shot up into a sitting position, looking around she noticed she was on a bed in the same tiny house from before, she also took note of the fact that there was no light shining in through the window. ' _night time_ ' the woman thought.

Link was sitting in a chair a few feet across from the bed the woman was laying in, he waved as their eyes met.

"I had the most brilliant thought!" She declared as she swung her feet to the side and jumped out of the bed. "Ill tell ya, that nap did me a world of good- very comfy bed- right then first i need a cup of tea, the big green lads gun, and i need to use some of your things, you dont mind right?"

"i dont see why n-"

"Perfect" She grabbed the gun that was resting on the nightstand next to the bed. She began to rumage through the shelfs and cupboards, finding seemingly random things and piling the items into her arm. After she had grabbed about six separate things she looked over at Link. "Oi, are you just going to sit around all day? Chop chop now"

Link hopped up, he got started on making the tea...

The woman downed the tea as she began to make a mess of things, she shoved everything off of one of the desks in the room and began to take apart the gun. At one point she even grabbed a handful of silver spoons. The entire time she worked she rambled on about a number of things. All of which were far too complex for the teenager to keep up with, especially with how fast the woman spoke. Link however was a good sport about it and just sat on the bed and watched, silenting listening to the rambles of a mad woman.

Somewhere along the line he wound up nodding off. The last real thing he remembers her talking about was some story about a time where something similar happened. She got stuck with nothing but her wits to get her out of the situation...she also mentioned something about a planet called Earth being incinerated by giant eyeballs...yeaaaaah, he didnt exactly follow along with it either..

 ** _Clunk_**

"Oi, wake up lad"

Links eyes shot open as he jolted up and rubbed the top of his head. "Sorry, i must've dozed off"

"You did, and you missed alot of moments with me being super clever- but ill forgive you. Either way-- ta-da!" She said as she held out a device which was a few inches taller than her palm. Upon closer inspection he noticed that what ever the device was- it was definitely made from the parts from the gun.

He stared at the object in amazement. "its a...thingy"

"ooohhoooo, its sooo much more than any ordinary thingy, this is a sonic screwdriver"

"a sonic what now?" He asked

"Sonic screwdriver- its more like a sonic swiss army knife-- no scratch that- only cowards use knives" She said, Link opened his mouth as to ask a question, the woman continued talking however. "Whats it do you must be wondering??- answer- everything and anything you could possibly imagine. Now were on the same playing field as our wonderful reptilian friend- he dont stand a chance-- wait, shhhh- shh! I missed something, what did i miss..." She pauses, glancing around the tiny house, Link remained silent as he did the same. "Shh- quiet, i need absolute quiet--hold your breath, dont ask just do" She said, Link took a deep breath and did as he was told. "...Are you holding your breath?" she asked, he nodded. The doctor then leaned in and whispered.

"..then why do i still hear breathing??... _listen_ " she said quietly, then she as well held her breath.

Now due to his ears Link had excellent hearing, maybe not as good as the timelords however. He focused all his attention on listening, the room was silent...and thats when he heard it... the sound of someone taking a breath.

Link released the air from his lungs as his eyes widened slightly, he could feel a tiny bit of fear begin to creep in.. "I heard it.." he murmured. "b-but i dont understand-- its just you and me in this room...were alone..."

"Are we?" She asked

Link began to understand... "Invisibility??"

"Close... my best guess is perception filter... judging by the noise...id say their standing near the door"

"Blocking our exit..."

"exactly...but thats not the only problem... we've been whispering far too long... they are begining to think that weve discovered their location..." She mumbled

Link could feel the fear begining to grow, his heart skipped a beat and his breathing hitched slightly. "what do we do..." he breathed out, barley even speaking.

She shakes her head and shrugs "Dont know- my thoughts are still bouncing all over the place- almost like a--"

 ** _BOOM_**

Slowly coming to his senses Links eyes fluttered open and he realized he was laying on the ground outside. His vision had been a bit blurry, and he strained his eyes to focus. The rest of his senses came to life, as he began to take everything in, first he noticed his head was pounding, his body had felt like he had just been hit by a train. The next thing was the smell- he could smell something burning. Then the loud ringing sound in his ears, beyond the ringing he could hear a muffled voice, but it sounded as if he were under water.

His vision finally decided to corporate with him, he had rolled over to lay on his back and began to observe his surroundings. He was roughly 30 feet from his house, he took note of the giant gaping hole in the side, scorch marks along the edges. He was thankful that there seemed to be no fire.

He was taken by surprise when someone reached down grabbing his shirt and yanking him off the ground. The green face of the alien he came to know all too well was staring at him menacingly. Basol lifted the boy a good 2 feet off the ground, Link grabbed his wrist and began to struggle with what energy he could muster, which wasnt very much.

Basol let out a sinister laugh. "Do you finally understand- you are nothing more than a bug, and im the windshield you smash into"

"I dont understand that metaphor...Basil" Link said in a mocking tone.

"You insolent child, i will make sure your death is slow and painful"

"You know you keep saying that, and you know what your not doing-- killing me" Link pointed out.

 ** _Buzzzzz_**

The device that was attached to Basols wrist, that which the doctor called a vortex manipulator began to spark and frizz out. Basol dropped the boy, backkng away he ripped the device off his wrist as it began to shock him, throwing it to the ground. Taking a moment to regain his wits Basol glanced around.

The blonde lady whom Basol underestimated was walking toward him holding out her sonic screwdriver, which was buzzing and glowing a yellow as she scanned the man. She holds the sonic out a few inches from her face and was looking at the tiny display screen on the side, which was one of many improvements she made to it. "That was verrry rude- if you are going to blow me up, at the very least take me to dinner" She complains, then smirks as the looks at her readings. "oohhhooo look at that- youve got a mircochip implanted in ya-- but not just any microchip but a special type. One that is only given to prisoners held in stormcage..." she chuckles and claps her hands once. "my wife spent a bit of time in stormcage, ahh she was a remarkable woman, amazing kisser that one-- back to the point- funny little things those implants, theres something special about them. Go ahead, ask me what"

She stared at the alien, who returned her gaze. "who are you??"

The woman snaps her finger. "nope- wrong. oh come on basil, you of all people should know this one. Answer: Neural Restrictor" She spins and turns toward Link. "you made a verrrry good point, hes had plenty of chances to kill us, even right now as im yammering away" She spins on her heels, facing Basol once again. "Its because you can't, the implant is stopping you from harming us" spin back to Link. "and you remember that silly little not so plasma gun"

"The one you took apart and made into your sonic screwdriver"

She nods. "Thats right, well it was modified, but it wasnt dangerous, although it sortve was, you see it was a weapon that yanks things from time and places them in a tiiiiny little pocket universe. He wasnt going to kill you- not really- well sortve" She spins back to Basol. "and you, big fat looser, im realllly glad you asked me that question, a comfy bed and a good ol cup of tea hit the spot...Who am i? Well. I'm The Doctor, traveling through space and time to sort things out, keep things in order, putting people straight...you have really made me quite cross, and thats not a safe place to stand"

"Why should that matter to me?"

"This is you last warning, leave these people alone- this planet alone...while you still have a the option.."

"That might work with other people, but you dont scare me doctor..." The alien held up its hands in surrender and began to walk backwards "there are more ways than one to change the past...sometimes even the small things can make a difference..." Basol suddenly vanished.

The doctor stared at the spot where he stood, silent for once.

"did we win?...because this doesn't feel like a win to me...and shouldn't we be going after him" Link said as he walked over to the doctor.

She stood there for a second before looking at him. "yes, right, we should...first things first. I need to know about this planet- your beliefs, your planets past, everything- i need a library...do you have a library???"

He paused as he thought about it. "Theres one in castle town i believe"

"Castle town???- wonderful! A castle means royalty, people of importance, i need to talk to your planets Queen" The doctor said

"Well that might be a little hard, the guards dont exactly let just anyone in the castle to talk with the royal family"

"Oh dont you worry about that, im great with guards--never met a guard i couldnt sneak past" The doctor exclaimed

Link sighed "why do i have a bad feeling about this" he muttered to himself


	4. The Castle

Chapter 4: The Castle

The two gathered a handful of things and within the hour they were riding toward Castle town. The doctor was thankful that Link had a horse and spent most of the ride there talking to it. Link was convienced that the doctor was lying when she said she could speak to all animals, however he had seen the impossible, so who is he to say for sure.

When they first arrive at Castle town the doctor is grinning, like a child who woke up christmas morning to a pile of presents. Castle town was fairyly large, able to substain and hold a population of around a thousands. In the very center of Castle town was a large fountain, on the top of the fountain held a statue of the triforce.

"Lookit this place!" The doctor grinned as she watched a 7 foot tall Goron walk past them. The gorons were creatures that lived in extreme conditions, they lived along side an active volcano known as Death Mountain. The creatures were a brown in color and according to Link could roll them selfs up into bolders. "I love it here" She excalimed "Sorry pal but your tiny village was _totallly_ rubbish, not a very nice way to introduce me to your planet- this however is a very nice introduction"

Link chuckled as he walked through the stone streets Epona, his horse, was following behind. "well im glad you like it?"

"oh i very much do" The doctor said as she walked over to Epona "Alright Epona, as much as id just loooove to take you with us, i have a funny feeling they may not enjoy your company as well as i have" The horse neighs and the doctod laughs "Oh shhhh, be nice to the lad"

Link tilted his head as he stared. "...are you talking about me??"

"Spoilers" The doctor said as she patted the horse on the head. Epona turned and walked away.

"Where is she going???"

"Oh hush now- shes a very smart horse, she knows her way, right then...to the castle" The doctor said as she spun in a circle, clapped her hands and began to walk towards the castle, there was a certain skip to her step.

 ** _Later..._**

"Oi! It's like i just told you stupid man- its not my fault you cant keep up" The doctor shouted at one of the guards that stood infront of the doors to the castle

"Ma'am if you dont leave immediately then we will have you detained" The guard warned

"Ma'am-- i have to get use to that--Wellll fine apprehend me if need be- but you do that and you are putting the whole planets history in danger!- I am one of the few people who can actually help you out and you are being sooooo thick!! I mean bloody hell what does it take for you lot to let someone through" She looks over at Link.

The two of them had been standing near four guards and Link wasnt exactly keen on letting the doctor do the talking, however once they reached the guards she just started blabbing away. Hes not even sure how the conversation ended up here.

"I-i think we should just leave Doctor- and come back another time"

"If i had my pychic paper then you blokes would have already let me through. Now i demand you step aside, we need to speak to whomever is in charge here" The doctor said as she reached for the door.

 ** _Shortly After..._**

"This is totally uncalled for!!-- i am going to have a word with the head guard and you lot are going to get a serious talking too!" The doctor shouts as two guards dragged her down the staircases to the dungeon that lay under the castle.

"Why did you have to threaten them- i told you that was a bad idea" Link complained, he was a little more compliant with the guards.

They reached the bottom of the stairs and the guards hussled the two into an empty cell. It wasnt long before the guards locked the doors and receded up the stairs. The cell was small holding nothing but a stone slab for a bed, Link sat down and sunk into the stone slab. The doctor stood by the cell door.

"Ill tell you one thing, ive definitely seen my fair share of nicer dungeons, this place is a trash heap!" The doctor called out to the guards, who by this point were well out of ear shot.

"I don't think you fully grasp the severity of the situation...We've been imprisoned, we are probably trapped here until the King decides to have a word with us and decide our fates and most likely we will be here for the rest of our lives..." Link sighed as he laid on the slab and stared at the stone wall.

"Well thats perfectly fine because we arent speaking with the King" The doctor said

"oh really...and who are we going to speak with then?"

"Easy, the queen" The doctor pointed out

"The queen eh?" He sat up and stared at the blonde woman in the tattered clothes. "Good luck with that.." he mumbled the last part

The doctor looked back at the boy then walked over and clunked him on the head with her sonic "Oi!"

"oi-- i mean hey" Link rubbed his head and grumbled "what did i do now?"

"Just look at you-- giving up already?"

"Its over Doctor, what else can we possibly do?"

"Never give up, its not over until your dead" She stretches out her arm aiming the sonic at the door. Activating the sonic screwdriver the lock sparks once then the door to the cell inches open. "The sonic can open any locked doors, only it doesnt do wood"

The boys eyes lit up, he jumped to his feet wearing a huge grin on his face. "noo way"

"Ha ha, see theres that smile" The doctor pushed open the cell door and began making her way up the stairs.

The two quietly made their way through the castle, at one point they even snuck through a court yard, having to hide behind some bushes in order to avoid being detected. They eventually reached the other side and found themselves at the other end of the castle. Ascending a staircase, walking down more and more hallways the duo soon ended up in a bedroom.

The bedroom had several waist high book cases which were stocked full of books, ontop of the book cases more books were sprawled across. The doctor walked over to the large bed in the room. She climbed on the bed and began to jump on it.

"Why dont we just go straight to the throne room and speak with the King" Link asked as the doctor continued to jump on the bed.

The doctor flopped back, landing on her back. "Now _this_ is a comfy bed" she rolls the edge of the bed, then hops back onto her feet. "Because in all of my prior experience i always have the best luck with the queens, they just warm up to me easier"

"oh right, well that makes sense, becaue your a woman too" Link pointed out

The doctor paused as she ran a hand through her hair "i keep forgetting that tiny detail, right well either way, im still verry charming" The doctor walked over to the window. "there was this one time way back when...i actually married Queen Elizabeth, and that is a complicated story involving a zygon--that was back when i had short black hair... and was skinny and i mean properly skinny"

Link shook his head slightly, he already made a mental note, the doctor loooved to talk... He spun around and then instantly froze in his tracks. "uhhh..doctor..."

"Have you seen this view?- now this is a beautiful view.." The doctor spins around and she as well freezes "oh...hello there.."

Standing in the door way was a young lady, if the doctor had to make a guess he would say she had the physical appearance of a 16 year old. She had long beautiful blonde hair, an elegant pink and white dress. The girl had a certain graceful presences to her, and when she spoke she had a soft voice, one that was pleasing to the ears. "Your a doctor?"


	5. The Princess

Chapter 5: The Princess

The doctor clapped her hands together and rocked backwards until she was leaning against the wall. "Yeah im a sortve doctor"

" _Sortve_ doctor? How is one a _sortve_ doctor?" The girl asked

"Well how is anyone sortve anything? Titles...Their soo boring arent they?.. the names Jo-Jane Smith-- Jane smith is the name, and what is your name" The doctor asked the girl.

The girl looked at the doctor wearily. "before i heard you talking about a thing you called a zygon, what is that?"

The doctor grinned. "oh just one of many stories i have... can i trust you with a secret?" The doctor asked her, the girl nodded. "Alright, but don't tell anyone"

The doctor lowered her voice. "im from space, i kinda crashed here and i lost my ship- thats a whole other story however- Then- oooh this is the best part- i forgot to mention...i found this lad over here about to be blasted by some Silurian- who is from the very far future, he had this neat little gun that allowed him to place things in another time-- He came to this time however because he wants to change said future that he is from- so i figured the best way to be able to learn about this planet and its history is to come here, the castle, if i can learn the history of this planet then maybe i can predict what event it is that this man wants to put a stop to. When i do that then ill be able to figure out how to keep things in order"

The girl, whom the doctor could only assume was the princess, was staring back a bit puzzled. "The way you speak with such nonsense... however the look in your eyes tell me that what you say is the truth..."

"Can you help me?" The doctor asked the princess

"What is it that you need from me"

"Like i said, i need knowledge, and no ones gonna know more about this planets history than the future queen" The doctor told her...

The princess told the doctor all the knowledge she had, going all the way back to the three goddesses creating the lands. The doctor learned about the goddess Hylia and the demon king demise. The era of choas, and the era of prosperity. She heard about the legend of a hero who could travel through time, the hero put a stop to the evil gerudo king.

 ** _A bit of time passes by.._**

The princess was sitting on the ground in the middle of the room, she had books upon books laid out around, she was looking at one of books.

The doctor tiptoed around the books and over to Link who was sitting in the chair just sortve watching and listening to the two ladies talk.

The doctor leans against the wall, her hands in her pockets. "Hey there, just checking up on ya"

"I cant believe im sitting in the princesses bedroom, no ones ever going to believe me.."

The doctor laughed a bit "Yeaah...they never do"

"Doctor somethings bugging me-- if that guy, Basol... if hes out there, shouldnt we be doing more? I mean we should be out there trying to find and stop him"

The doctor shook her head crossed "ooooh i wouldn't worry about our little friend... i have a feeling hes going to come to us"

Link paused a moment as he stared. "you still think hes going to come after me??"

"naaahhhh. But i have a feel i know who his new target will be" The doctor whispered, then she winked.

"You mean the princess?"

"Call it a hunch, and my hunches usually tend to be right.." She reached into the pocket of her ripped up jacket (she really needed a new one) and pulled out her sonic, she scans the area. "yupppp... just as i thought. any second now. give it your best basil.."

"shouldnt we warn the princess?!" Link asks quietly

"oh...right- yes- we should, your absolute--"

There was a sudden commotion from out the door, the sounds of people shouting and running down the halls. The door bursts open and one of the guards is standing there, the guard walks over and grabbing the princess by the arm, the guard pulls off the ground. "This way, their in here" The guard shouts

That voice...the doctor recognized that voice, she pointed the sonic at the guard "Basol!- wearing a hologram to blend in"

"What can i say, had to step up my game"

The doctor then noticed something, the sonic screwdriver was begining to pick up something else. "Short ranged teleport--"

Just as she said the words Basol and the princess flashed blue and vanished.

The doctor kicked over a pile of books. "Ooohh thats cheating!!!" She shouted at the ceiling.

"Doctor we need to go!" Link said as he grabbed the doctors wrist and rushed out the room. When they entered the hall there was a group of about five gaurds rushing their way.

"Come on!" The doctor spun around running the other way from the guards, Link following quickly behind.

As they were running down the hall, Link lightly smacked the doctors arm. "you knew!- you knew he was coming after the princess didnt you?!-and you stood there using her as bait"

"I did not! why yes i admit that i knew he was coming for the princess i did not however know he had a short ranged teleport, but dont worry!"

"Let me guess, you can track the signal??"

"Did i ever mention that im reallllly good with teleports" The doctor said as they reached the end of the hall.

The duo came to a hault as they realized something. They had ran straight into a dead end.

"Now would be a realllllly good time to come up with a plan!" Link said as he turned and noticed the handful of guards approaching.

They had seconds... **_what to do, what to do..._**


	6. The Signal

Chapter 6: The Signal

Link was able to keep up with the doctor as they ran through the streets of castle town. As the two are running down an alley the doctor takes a sharp turn, yanking Link with her. She dove behind a barrel and listened closely to the sound of feet meeting with the stone as the guards ran past.

The doctor threw her hands to the side as she gasped for air, her and the lad had spent the last twenty minutes running through the town and castle. Link laid on the ground, taking a moment to catch his own breath. "Is it always like this? Because i have a feeling its _always_ like this"

"Oooh yes" The doctor said with a grin

"Its exhausting"

"Its exhilarating- intoxicating- invigorating!" The doctor rolled over and pushed herself to her feet.

"So much running" Link commented as he did the same.

"The running is the best part!" The doctor said as she walked out of the alleyway, Link following behind.

 ** _20 minutes prior..._**

Seconds. She had mere seconds to come up with a plan.

"Doctor what now?!" Link asked as the guards got closer and closer

The doctor looked around, and time itself slowed down as her mind began to race. She had been in situations like this soo many times she had lost count. During times like this she always did the same thing, she pictured herself in the tardis... telling the story to her companion.

She was there now, in her mind of course.

She was dancing around the tardis controls, pulling levers, pushing buttons gleefully. "So what do you think i did next?" She asked as she spun around.

The companion she imagined flying with her was none other than the Doctor's impossible girl...Clara. The girl the doctor had forgotten, that was until the testimony returned her memories...

Clara grinned. "Well thats an easy one doctor...Your at a dead end in a castle being chased by men with swords and spears. You can't fight them off, so what else would the doctor do... You jump out the window"

The doctor snaps her fingers "yes i would do that-but how do i know i wont hit the ground and go splat"

Clara smirked "because when you entered the castle you already took notice of the moat surrounding said castle"

"Verry good Clara!!- Now i dont know what level of the castle im on, i could be on the second floor, or i could be on the fifth"

This made the brunette think for a moment. "You toss something out of the window first, count the seconds it takes for it to hit the water below...but doctor thats not the important question"

"And what is?" The doctor asked as she looked up at Clara.

Clara was no longer standing there, instead now taking her place was Link, a worried look sprawled across his face. "What do we do now doctor???"

The doctor snapped back into reality.

"Right then- i have a plan but you wont like it" She said as she grabbed the small end table that was positioned under the window. In a fluid motion the doctor threw the small table through the window..

Links eyes widened as he realized... "Ohhhh nonononono"

"Ooooh yes. Geronimo!!!" The doctor shouted as she dove out the window.

"Stop right there!!!" The guards shouted

Link swallowed his fear "Geronimo!" he screamed as he too leapt from the window.

 ** _Present..._**

The duo crept down the alleyway, Link kept glancing over his shoulder to make sure they werent being followed. A sign hanging above a small building caught the doctors attention.

"Beedles clothing shop" The doctor read the sign outloud "Perfect--if we change we can blend in" The doctor said as she opened the door to the shop and entered.

Standing behind the register was a woman who had short purple hair, she had a blank expression on her face as she read a book. She was hunched over with her head resting on her hand.

Link made the comment on ' _how the woman looked like she was bleeding with excitement_ ' the doctor and link bought a normal everyday hylian tunic, and a hylian hood which would be able to hide their face, allowing them to be able to sneak through the city much better.

When the woman had suggested the doctor get a dress, The Doctor scrunched her face up and simply said "no, i dont like it"

In the end the doctor got the same outfit as link, when it came time to pay the doctor handed over a very expensive looking necklace and told the lady to keep the change as she walked out the shop.

Following the stone pathway the two found themselves back at the fountain which lay in the middle of town.

"Doctor, just curious...where did you get that necklace??" Link asked as the two were making their way through the crowded streets.

The doctor had the sonic pulled up to her ear, she was switching it on and off, each time the sound of the buzzing carried a different pitch. "I snagged it while we were with the princess, it was dusty so i figured she didnt have much use for it? and i knew it was worth alot so i figured we could use it to barter"

"You stole it?!" He asked in a tone that was a bit louder than he intended.

The statment caused some of the people around them to stare at the duo...

 ** _15 minutes ago..._**

Seven seconds... Link was falling through the air for a solid seven seconds. Now that may not sound like a lot, but when your falling through the sky, plummeting to the ground beneath you...well seven seconds seems like an eternity..

 **Splash**

For a split second everything went black... Then he noticed he was under water, he felt himself get pulled downward- or maybe it was upward, his hesd was spinning as he tried to figure out which direction to swim in.

Link was then pulled from the water and the doctor helped him to his feet . "See that wasnt too bad- and look still alive, your welcome, now lets stop dwadling, off we pop"

 ** _Present..._**

The people around them were staring at the duo and whispering among themselves. It didn't take long for the Doctor to react however.

The doctor suddenly grabbed Links hands "of course i stole your heart... just like you have stolen mine" she said loud enough for the crowd to overhear.

The crowd that had slowly formed all hummed ' _awwwwwe_ ' then they dispersed and went on with their buisness.

The doctor let Links wrist go and leaned in "Next time why dont you shout louder and alert the guards to our current location"

Link felt the blood rush to his face as he felt the embarrassment set in. "Im sorry, still running off of adrenaline i suppose.." He said much quieter

The doctor kept the sonic to her ear, it then began to buzz in a deep tone. "Gotcha!" she exclaimed, she then picked up the pace. "See as soon as i realized he had a short ranged teleport i was able to fry out the systems, he had enough juice for _one_ jump, and not to mention i set a location-- it looks like he was planning to land somewhere in the desert- _instead_ he ended up in some village to the northeast, oooh i bet hes soooo confused. I wish i could just see his little face"

They exited castle town and was heading toward the north, a large mountain range lay in the distance for as far as the eye could see. Their walk took them along the path of a valley, squished between two large hills, the two continued to walk.

There was a slight chilly wind to the air, making link thankful they got warmish clothes.

The tunic he was currently wearing was red with parts of blue, there was also alot of leather straps, it took him a full fifteen minutes just to get dressed. He pulled up the gray hood over his head, putting a little skip to his step as he caught up to, and began to walk beside the doctor.

"Hey doc...you never really said your name, i mean i get the doctor part...but like

...doctor _who_?? and a doctor of _what_ exactly??"

"Time and space of course, and just doctor" she said with an amused grin, it was always her favorite thing when they asked ' _doctor who?_ ' That and she looooved when they mentioned how the tardis is ' _bigger on the inside_ '

"Yeah but it cant be just doctor-- thats like saying im just...farmhand-- i mean whats your actual name, like what do people call you?"

"Even if i told you my name you wouldn't be able to understand it- its a timelord thing...So yeah, just doctor, unless you want to call me _the_ "

Link stared for a moment then just chuckled, he could tell that was all he was gonna to get from her. "Okay so another question- i have plenty, you mentioned- and keep mentioning something about...regeneration" he says the word slowly, sounding it out then he scratches his head. "what is that?? and were you _realllly_ a man???"

"Basically every cell in my body dies, my personality, everything that makes me, well me, all of it...in the flash of an eye, poof gone... and in that same moment im born... and theres this moment, this single moment just before it happens... where your scared, and i mean properly scared... then nothing...its over, and there are still these memories-- these echos of the person who you were, and a pull to the person your becoming... and the only thing you know for sure is that you have to buckle down and trust your instincts...and to answer the second question, yes. In fact ive been a man more than 13 times, about time I get to experience the other end of the stick...and you know something..." She grins "i kinda like it"

"That sounds both terrfying and painful"

The doctor nods in agreement. "It is...even after regenerating thirteen times before... its still a very scary thing... you know i almost rejected it- well not this me, the other me"

"Why?"

The doctor paused, she stared into the distance... "i was tired...of it all... im over twelve hundred years old... unless im lying, then im older...im so old i dont even know if im lying or not...imagine... twelve lifetimes of saving and protecting the universe... ive lost soo many people... all good, all who deserved more..." she coughed as she shook her head, pushing her thoughts back. "but then i remembered something. Im the doctor, and if someone needs saving, then its my duty to help"

"1200???... you know what that sounds like to me...a whole lot of running" Link said trying to lighten the mood, he cracked a smile as the doctor looked at him. The two stood there a moment before bursting into a fit of laughter.

Link started walking again. "So another question... whats stormcage?"

"The highest guarded space prision on this side of the galaxy, or it will be-- give it another fifty thousand years, but thats not the troubling part, storm cage was designed for the worst of the worst... you have to do something truly horrid to land a spot in stormcage"

"...buuuut didnt you mention that your wife was in stormcage???" He added on as an after thought

"Thats totally different. It was a facade designed to trick the silence into thinking that River successfully killed me, she was given special access to leave and go as she pleased- and she did not have one of those microchips. Picture it as a twenty year vacation"

"So River, thats her name?... Whats she like?"

"River Song was her full name... and she was... well she was wonderful in fact...but not anymore- she died, it was a long time ago, but its not so sad, i uploaded her conscious to the universes largest library.. shes happy...i think..."

Link nodded, he kept walking as he took in all the new information.

"Anymore questions?" the doctor asked

"waaaay more, i dont even know where to begin..."

"Well for now keep them to yourself...were here" The doctor said as she stopped and turned to the left. She was standing in front of a giant bolder which poked out of the wall of dirt.

"Um...doctor...thats just a bolder"

"no...its not just a bolder...its a rock...and you know something about this rock, its in our way...there should be a path here that leads to the village, but this bolder is blocking the way"

"why dont you just sonic it" link said sarcastically

"well obviously mister obvious-- i can trigger a sonic shift among the molecules and the rock should disintegrate but i need to calculate the harmonic resonance of the entire rock down to a sub atomic level"

"you doing it again... saying words that i dont understand"

"Well to put it simply, im going to make the bolder go pop" The doctor said, she takes a step back and extends her arm, holding out her sonic screwdriver. "watch and learn..."


End file.
